Despite advances in the field of cancer therapy, tumor cell resistance to chemotherapeutic agents remains a significant problem in clinical oncology, as one of the main reasons many prevalent forms of human cancer resist effective chemotherapeutic intervention. Cell surface proteins expressed on cancer cells are presently being utilized for targeting specific cancer therapy in several tumor types. For example, Panorex® (edrocolomab), a monoclonal antibody which targets metastatic colon cancer, was the first monoclonal antibody approved for cancer treatment. Additional monoclonal antibody therapies have been approved in other cancers, for example, Herceptin® (trastuzumab), which is an antibody against the Her2/neu antigen, is currently being used to treat breast cancer (Finn and Slamon, Cancer Chemother Biol Response Modif 21: 223-233 (2003)). RituxanMabThera® (rituximab), which binds to the CD20 antigen, is being used to treat B-cell lymphomas (Multani and White, Cancer Chemother Biol Response Modif. 21: 235-258 (2003)). Furthermore, several monoclonal antibody candidates presently undergoing clinical trials are showing great promise in colon and prostate cancers (Galsky et al., Phase I trial of MLN2704 in patients with castrate-metastatic prostate cancer (CMPC). ASCO Annual Meeting (2004); Hoff et al., Oncology (Huntingt) 18: 736-741; discussion 742, 745-736 (2004); Milowsky et al., J Clin Oncol 22: 2522-2531 (2004)). Many antibodies that are currently in development for cancer indications are unconjugated human or humanized IgG molecules that illicit the desired effect by inhibiting growth factor mediated proliferation or induce antibody dependent cell mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) on cells expressing the targeted antigen. Any individual target of interest may not be appropriate for use in antibody targeted therapeutics or applicable for effective therapies in all cancers, however.
Additional approaches to antibody targeted therapeutics include utilization of tumor specific expression of a cell surface antigen to target toxins to the tumor site using monoclonal antibody-drug immunoconjugates (Payne, Cancer Cell 3: 207-212 (2003)). However, in common with chemotherapeutic approaches, immunotoxin therapy also suffers from significant drawbacks when applied to solid tumors. For example, antigen-negative or antigen-deficient cells can survive and repopulate the tumor or lead to further metastases. An additional reason for solid tumor resistance to antibody-based therapies is that the tumor mass is generally impermeable to macromolecular agents such as antibodies and immunotoxins (Burrows et al., Cancer Res. 52: 5954-62 (1992); Dvorak et al., Cancer Cells. 3: 77-85 (1991); Baxter and Jain, Microvasc Res. 41: 5-23 (1991)). Both the physical diffusion distances and the interstitial pressure within the tumor are significant limitations to this type of therapy. Therefore, solid tumors, which make up over 90% of all human cancers, have so far proven resistant to immunotoxin and antibody treatment. Further development and efficacy in clinical trials with useful antigens will be valuable advancements in identifying additional effective cancer therapies. Particularly useful are target antigens that have the ability to internalize and release the toxin inside the tumor cell and induce cell killing (Payne, Cancer Cell 3: 207-212 (2003)). Additionally, particularly useful targets would be primarily expressed in tumors, while lacking non-specific tissue expression. This approach has been shown to work very well in preclinical models and in vitro on cells expressing the antigen. To date, a couple of antibodies are in clinical development that are conjugated with the microtubule inhibitor maytansinoid, or DM1 (Tassone et al., Cancer Res 64: 4629-4636 (2004); Tolcher et al., J Clin Oncol 21: 211-222 (2003).
In view of the shortcoming of existing cancer therapies, there exists a need for identification of additional and improved modalities for ameliorating and treating cancers. The identification of additional effective targets is thus useful in conjunction with development of antibody targeted therapeutics and is certain to aid in the identification and generation of novel therapeutic regimens for cancer treatment.